What Happens in Atlantic City
by missdallywinston
Summary: When the group gets a lead on A in Atlantic City, the girls travel to the fun city with their partners. Sure enough, chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N:) I'm baackk! This is my first multi chapter in a reallyyy long time! And yes, this is a multi chapter, but it's only gonna be a total of about twelve. And while this story is a little unrealistic, I wrote this for absolute fun. There's just so many shows I watch where characters go to Vegas or Reno and I wanted to write the PLL crew in that situation. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Atlantic City?" Spencer asked, with slight disbelief.

Toby shrugged, "That's where we traced the phone calls."

Everyone in Ezra's apartment sat in silence, thinking over their latest findings. It had been weeks since the rooftop incident and ever since, the girls had formed a team of their own consisting of themselves, Ezra (much to Aria's chagrin), Toby, and even Alison.

The seven 'members' were currently going through recent findings; Toby had tracked A's number to various payphones in Atlantic City. Toby was suggesting them to go to the nearby town since the girls were on a school break – it would look like they were going on a much needed vacation – and between seven people, they must have been able to figure out something.

"So, what is the plan?" Aria asked. "You want all of us to go to Atlantic City together and look for clues?"

Hanna smiled, "Well, at least if it's a bust, we can have a vacation."

"Hanna," Emily warned, even though she was in desperate need of a vacation.

Ezra pulled out a few pieces of papers from a folder and handed it to Aria, their fingers briefly brushing together. They both felt the electricity, but while one of them felt butterflies, the other just ignored it and pulled her hand away. Ever since he got shot for them, it had been tense to say the least. She hadn't flat out forgiven him at the hospital, but they had both brushed things under the rug in order to work together. Aria knew and Ezra knew that one day they'd get back together, but it didn't look like that day would be soon.

"So, Toby and I were thinking we could leave tomorrow morning, around eight. Atlantic City is about two hours away, and we could stop for breakfast on the way."

Alison looked at Hanna who was practically jumping on Ezra's couch out of excitement. "How long are we staying?" she asked.

"We can't stay long," Spencer answered. "Maybe three days."

"Three days?" Hanna groaned. "I want a vacation!"

Aria shrugged, "Me too." After a slight glare from Spencer, Aria continued, "I mean, we sort of deserve one, right?"

"We all do," Emily supported.

"So, meet here?" Toby asked, looking at Ezra who nodded. "I guess we should get home and pack."

XXXX

Bright and early next morning, Aria was naturally the first there. She wanted to just sit by Ezra's car in the parking lot, but it was too warm. Reluctantly, she stepped up the familiar stairwell and knocked on the door of Ezra's apartment.

No answer.

Aria was in desperate need of AC and used her key to unlock the door. When she stepped inside, Ezra was just coming out of the bathroom, just in pajama pants.

Despite her attempted hate of him, her eyes glanced over his abs. Aria snapped her head up after a few seconds and sighed, "Sorry, it's just really warm outside, and you weren't answering the door, and-"

"It's okay," Ezra dismissed. "It's why I gave you a key."

Aria smiled weakly before noticing the scar on his stomach and gulping. Ezra turned and picked up a set of folded clothes. "I'm gonna go change," he told her, motioning to the bathroom. "You can look at the agenda Spencer and I made up last night."

"Spencer?" Aria asked, confused.

"She came back because she left one of her folders and when she was getting it, I was working on the agenda, so she helped."

Aria scoffed, "Of course she did."

XXXX

"Jeez, Hanna, pack enough?" Emily judged, motioning to the suitcase she was currently lugging up Ezra's stairs.

Hanna shrugged. "If I don't have enough, I'll borrow from you guys."

After a few more steps, Hanna sighed, "So, excited for the trip?"

"Kind of," Emily responded. "It'll be sort of weird."

"Weird how?"

Emily explained, "I mean, Toby and Spencer have been all over each other since he got back from London, everything is still hard between us and Ali, and whenever Ezra and Aria are in the same room together, you can cut the tension with a knife."

"You'd think that after the roof incident, Aria wouldn't keep on hating him," Hanna thought out loud.

"She doesn't hate him," Emily assured. "They'll be okay eventually and he did take a bullet for us. Just… give it time."

Hanna snickered, "We should probably start a pool. Whoever guesses correctly as to when they'll jump back in the sack wins."

Emily stared at her incredulously before reaching Ezra's door. She knocked and was met with Aria on the other side. Emily then stared at _her_ incredulously as she stepped inside. Maybe Emily should part take in a betting game when it comes to Ezra and Aria. "What are you doing here so early?" Emily asked.

Aria feigned confusion. "Oh, I just got here a little earlier…"

"Mmmhmm," Hanna butted in, crossing her arms as a sly smirk spread across her face. "Aria, what is up with you? One day you'll act like you still love Ezra and want to be back with him, and the next, it's like you wish he _had _died on the rooftop."

Aria's face fell at her friend's strong words and volume. "Hanna, I never would wish that! And would you keep your voice down, he's in the bathroom!"

"But what is it today?" Hanna asked, ignoring Aria's pleas. "Do you like him today?"

"Just because I'm being friendly, doesn't mean I want to be with him again."

Hanna looked at her with uncertainty as Ezra stepped fully dressed out of the restroom. He tried to keep his composure, despite hearing what he had just heard. He, like her friends clearly could, could tell when Aria was lying. Maybe winning her back could be easier than expected.

After the pregnant pause, Hanna clapped her hands together. "So… who's driving?"

XXXX

"And could we maybe try to get a hotel room to ourselves?" Toby begged, walking hand in hand with Spencer towards the apartment complex.

"I don't know, Toby. We sprung for one of the nicer hotels since this is a vacation, too, so we might have to stay with one of the girls." Toby looked at her with disappointment, causing Spencer to add, "But who knows? If we do get stuck with someone, I'll give them money to go play in the casino for an hour."

"Sounds good to me," Toby smiled, squeezing her hand.

A few minutes later, they arrived to Ezra's slightly crowded apartment. All they were missing was Alison. It had been about fifteen minutes since they'd decided to meet and still no Ali.

Fifteen then turned to twenty.

To thirty five.

After forty minutes, the group got more nervous. "Where is she?" Hanna mumbled.

As if on cue, they heard a knock on the door. Ezra got up and answered it, revealing a disheveled Ali. "I'm so sorry I'm late. My alarm stopped working, and I couldn't get a ride, and –"

"It's fine," Spencer dismissed. "Let's just get going. We're already off schedule."

The group all left Ezra's apartment in a line, shuffling down the stairs with multiple suitcases. Once they got to the parking lot, they stood in a semicircle waiting for Spencer, their self-proclaimed troop leader, to give them instructions.

Spencer sighed before motioning to her and Ezra's cars. "Okay, we're taking my car and Fitz' car. Toby, you're riding with me. And Emily and Aria, you two are too." After a slight pause, Aria glared at Spencer, but her friend didn't catch it. "Okay, so Hanna, because you have the most luggage, you get Ezra's car to mostly yourself. And Ali, you can ride with her so she isn't alone."

Everyone nodded and agreed, slightly not caring, slightly frightened Spencer would get mad that they weren't going along with her agenda. Aria wouldn't take it though and stood next to Spencer. "What are you doing?" she hissed into Spencer's ear.

"What?" Spencer asked in a whisper.

Aria looked at her incredulously. "Ezra and Alison cannot ride together!"

"Did you," Spencer smirked, "want to ride with him?" Aria stuttered and Spencer turned back to the group. "Okay, wait, Aria, you have a lot of luggage, too. Switch with Ali, k?"

Alison nodded and Aria smiled a tiny bit. Hanna caught her petite friend's gaze and shook her head a little. This was going to be fun, Hanna thought. She would make them feel uncomfortable, redeemable, and awkward – and it would all be _great_.

Hanna grinned, "Let's get going!"

Everyone smiled at Hanna's eagerness and each of them were excited. Something told each of them that this A trace would turn into a bust and they'd actually get to have a deserved vacation. Whatever told them that, it made Spencer feel fluttery, due to the fact that the most fun road trip she had with Toby was to Ravenswood. Spencer smirked and wrapped an arm around Toby's waist, causing him to reciprocate the reaction and kiss her cheek.

Spencer and Toby were not the only ones to share a moment. Emily and Ali, who were loading Spencer's trunk up with luggage, brushed their fingers together, electricity shooting through them. They glanced at each other shyly, anticipating for whatever would happen this week.

While Spencer, Toby, Emily, and Alison had excited butterflies in their stomachs, the other three weren't as amused. Hanna stood there, arms crossed over her chest, ready to get this show on the road. It was as if she were a toddler on Christmas morning, anxiously awaiting her parents waking up so she could open presents.

Aria and Ezra stood side by side awkwardly, not daring to share romantic eagerness with one another. Aria was silently thinking about how, even though they had been together for almost two years, they had never taken a trip together. Given they couldn't most of the time, but still – taking trips was a typical couple thing to do and they never had. And now that they had the chance to, they weren't together. Seeing Spencer and Toby, and even Ali and Emily, it made Aria a little envious. Little did she know, Ezra was thinking the exact thoughts she was, and cautiously stole glances at her while they stood, even though Aria either didn't notice them or ignored his gaze.

Eventually, the love fest came to an end. The group parted into their smaller groups and got into their assigned cars, ready to hit the road.

XXXX

"That car has got to be tense," Emily commented, glancing at the car behind them.

Alison shrugged, "Maybe Hanna will help them work it out. She's always been sort of the Cupid of the group."

"Or she'll make things uncomfortable and worse," Spencer added, eyes still trained on the road.

A few seconds passed before Alison looked at Spencer. "Why did you put me in his car originally?"

"I was trying to make Aria jealous," Spencer explained. "Trying to make her realize what she wants, even if it is Ezra." Right now, Spencer wasn't his number one fan, but he knew how happy he made Aria. And in Spencer's book, if you made Aria happy, you were cool.

"She has nothing to be worried about," Alison assured. "Me and Ezra are never gonna get back together. Besides, he loves her way too much. I mean, did you see his face light up when she switched cars? He looked like a kid in an ice cream shop."

"Aria seems to bring that out in him," Toby muttered, joining the conversation. The girls looked at him, slightly surprised that he was gossiping about their friends' love life. He shrugged and added, "I've just noticed it."

Spencer, after a few moments, rolled her eyes. "Enough about Romeo and Juliet behind us. Who's excited about the trip?"

XXXX

It had barely been fifteen minutes and Ezra was ready to snap Hanna's fingers in half. She changed the radio channels constantly, much to his annoyance. He didn't even know he had so many radio stations! And whenever he heard a tidbit of a song he liked or tolerated, she would switch it.

He removed one of his hands from the steering wheel and pinched the bridge of his nose briefly. Aria noticed how annoyed he was, and frankly, Hanna's actions were grating on her own nerves. Gently, Aria suggested, "Han, could you just pick a station?"

Finally, Hanna settled on some mainstream pop song and slumped back into her seat. Ezra glanced over at Aria, smiling, and Aria returned the gesture. Hanna, however, ruined the short lived moment by narrating it. "Yay! You're smiling at each other!"

Aria sighed and leaned against the window, watching cars drive past them. Silence filled the car and Hanna decided to be bold. "Ok, Fitz, truth or dare?"

Ezra gritted his teeth at the 'conversation starter,' but went with it, muttering, "Truth." Aria looked at him, shocked he was playing, but was excited for the question nonetheless.

"Alright," Hanna started, chewing on her bottom lip. Aria would surely give her mouthful for this, but Aria and Ezra clearly weren't dealing with everything on their own, so it was time for Hanna to play couples counselor. "How do you feel about Aria?"

"Hanna!" Aria screeched, glaring behind her. "Ezra, you don't have to answer that."

Ezra ignored her and answered Hanna, his eyes glued to the road. "I… I miss her."

Hanna grinned, pleased with herself. "Is that all?"

"I'm, um, really sorry for everything and I – I hope she knows I love her." When he uttered the last few words, he looked at Aria, who was fiddling with a ring on her finger, not daring to look up at him.

"Good answer," Hanna praised. "Alright Fitz, you go."

"Is it possible for you to call me Ezra, please?" Ezra asked, hoping that these girls wouldn't call him Mr. Fitz all week long.

Hanna nodded. "Okay, Ezra. Now go, truth or dare someone."

Ezra looked in the rear view mirror at Hanna. "Hanna, truth or dare."

"Dare," Hanna smiled.

Ezra furrowed his brow, thinking of a good task. "I dare you… um, I dare you to, I don't know, Aria help me out."

"Huh?" she asked, looking up from the window sill.

"Do you have a dare idea?"

She shook her head. "Sorry, I don't."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Okay, forget it. Aria, truth or dare?"

"Han…"

"Pick one!" she insisted.

"Truth, I guess," Aria relented.

"How do _you_ feel about _Ezra_?" Hanna asked, rephrasing her previous question.

Aria gulped and her eye sort of twitched. "I'm still pissed off," she answered. "I think about everything a lot and it still hurts. But, I think about losing him too, and it… it scares me."

Hanna was about to say something, but Ezra interjected and reached for Aria's hand. "Aria, I'm right here."

Aria wrenched her hand away and shook her head. "No, Ezra! What if you hadn't pulled through? What if something happens again and you don't get through it?"

"Aria, I promise, I won't let that happen," Ezra assured.

Aria snarled her lip a little and stared at him. "You don't get it! I don't want get close to you again just for you to lie to me or let A get to you or get my heart broken again!"

Ezra swallowed down a lump in his throat and understood where she was coming from. If she were to ever let him in again, it would be very risky. "I get it, Aria. I do. But it just –"

"Stop talking!" Aria yelled, facing him dead on for the first time.

He obeyed and it was safe to say the truth or dare game was over. Hanna exhaled slowly before grabbing her phone and texting Emily. _If you're betting on Aria and Ezra getting back together soon, you might wanna make another bet. _

In the car in front of Ezra, the four friends chattered nicely. Emily phone went off and she sighed, glancing behind her. Ali nudged her. "Who's that?"

"Oh, it's Hanna," Emily answered, "Apparently Ezra and Aria aren't the great road trips buddies."

"Let me tell you right now," Spencer warned, "if they're fighting constantly during this trip, I'm going to personally call Dr. Phil or someone to fix them."

**(A/N:) first chapter's just set up, but I hope you still enjoyed it! Things get crazy pretty quick though so stay tuned! And please, review! Reviews = Motivation = Updates**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N:) I am shocked and touched by how many reviews and favorites this little story has already gotten! i got twelve reviews on one chapter and i don't think that's ever happened to me on any other fic of mine! so thank you all so much for doing all that!**

**I saw a few people ask about if Hanna was going to have a partner, and i can confirm that she won't... this chapter you can kind of see why and i liked writing her more as a mediator of the group and just a fun sort of seventh wheel. There'll also be some great ot3 moments with Hanna being the third, so yeah :))**

**Anyways, here's chapter two! hope you enjoy! and don't forget to leave a review at the end! if i get ten, I'll update tomorrow!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Welcome to the Borgata Hotel and Casino," a doorman greeted the group, holding open the entrance for them.

Each of them mumbled a "thank you" as they headed towards the check in desk. After checking in, Toby and Spencer headed up to their private hotel room, ready to get some alone time after spending hours with the others.

Ezra walked to his own room, population of one. As for the rest, they were sharing a suite with two queen beds. As they traveled to the elevator, Aria thought about how she could be sleeping with Ezra in his nice, king sized bed, but shrugged it off, remembering the events from the car. After she had told him to stop talking, he obeyed – for a few minutes. After a pregnant pause, he had started up again, blabbering about nothing would happen and how he was sorry about the book.

The elevator dinged and they all stepped in together. Once the doors closed, Spencer planned, "Ok, so, in about an hour, we're all going to go to the beach. Ok, now, do all the under aged people have their fake IDs?"

They all nodded simultaneously and Ezra looked at her cautiously. "Why?"

"Ezra, please, don't pull the authority figure routine now," Spencer plead. "We're in Atlantic City, we're gonna have a few cocktails."

The girls agreed, even though Aria was a little apprehensive about the whole drinking thing. The last time she had a drink, she got plastered and slept with a guy stupidly. She was afraid that if she drank again, she would have some sort of repeat in history.

XXXX

"So… we're all alone…" Toby pointed out, locking the door behind them.

Spencer nodded. "We are."

He approached her and started kissing her neck. Spencer hummed at the sensation and hopped onto the tall bed. Toby joined her and his hand traced a pattern on the sheet. "I'm so happy we got a room by ourselves."

Spencer nodded and kissed him hungrily, readjusting them on the bed. "We can use the shower for as long as we want…"

"We can lay in bed for as long as we want…"

Spencer scrunched up her face. "Well, we do have an agenda to go along to, but I'm sure we could fit in a quickie or two," she cooed, holding Toby's hands in her face.

"Let's go for 'or two'," he smiled, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

XXXX

"This water is great," Ali smiled, splashing Emily with the salty water. "How's it feel to be in water for fun?"

"Different," Emily replied truthfully. She smiled before splashing Ali roughly, "But it's fun!"

Alison feigned shock and splashed her back, "Oh, it's on."

The two girls continuously giggled and splashed each other up until a piece of algae clung to Emily's tone stomach. "Let's pause, okay?" Emily laughed.

Alison ran a hand through her wavy and wet locks. "Truce… so, what's the plan for tonight?"

"I think we might actually look for A," Emily replied.

"Oh, come on, Em," Ali chuckled. "That lead is gonna go nowhere. Everyone knows this is just a vacation."

Emily shrugged, "Yeah, I know, but it won't hurt to snoop."

"Just relax, okay? Maybe tomorrow we'll send the boys out to look for A and we'll go get a spa treatment."

Smiling, Emily liked the idea. "That sounds good to me."

XXXX

Once again, the three third wheels hung around each other. Spencer and Toby were frolicking in the hot sand, Emily and Ali were splashing each other in the sea, while Aria, Hanna, and Ezra laid under a large umbrella on individual towels.

Hanna would've gone with Ali and Emily, but they were all well aware of how the two felt each other and Hanna didn't want to intrude. But frankly, she didn't want to hang around Grumpy #1 and Grumpy #2.

Ezra couldn't take it either and jumped up from the cheetah print towel he had to borrow from Hanna and looked up to the boardwalk. There was a snow cone stand nearby and Ezra was parched. He sighed and fished his wallet out of the group's shared bag. "I'm gonna go get some shaved ice. You guys want any?"

Aria and Hanna nodded as Ezra looked out to the rest of their vacation mates. Hanna waved her hand to get his attention and said, "You know what, I'll just come with you. I know everyone's flavors."

"Hanna, you don't have to-"

"It's fine!" she assured. "Besides, you're gonna need help carrying all the cups."

Ezra smiled a little and waited for her to get up off the sand. The two friends, if you could even consider Hanna and Ezra friends, left together and headed over to the snow cone cart, leaving Aria alone to tan.

Once they were a safe distance away from Aria's earshot, Ezra sighed. "Look, Hanna, I'm sorry if I – we – made you uncomfortable in the car. I didn't expect us to start fighting and if we-"

"Ezra, don't worry about it," Hanna reassured. "I kind of forced it to happen and you two need to work through this. I said it before, and I'll say it again; two people who love each other as much as you do deserve to be together."

Ezra smiled a little at the words, but shrugged. "I just, I think it's over this time."

"Over-shmover!" Hanna protested. "How many times have you two thought that? It's never off the table with the two of you. I'm betting you'll be back together by the end of this trip."

"I don't know about that," Ezra muttered.

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. By the way, you might be able to swing her vote your way if you ditch the t-shirt," Hanna advised, pointing at his covered chest. He looked at her like she was crazy and Hanna, being the sexual person she was, waved her hands. "What! It's not like Aria wouldn't like what she would see."

"It's not that," Ezra said, not sure why he was so comfortable opening up to Hanna. "Earlier, at my apartment, I didn't know she was early and I stepped out without a shirt on."

"Did something happen!?" Hanna squealed, cutting him off.

Ezra shook his head and almost laughed. "What? No, no, not that. But, Aria was just… never mind, it's personal."

"Oh, no," Hanna protested, "don't end it there. Now you have to tell me."

Ezra relented and explained, "Aria was just staring at my scar… I don't want it to be a reminder of everything."

Hanna snickered slightly at Ezra's self-consciousness. He had nothing to be worried about. Even thought they were feet away from the snow cone cart, Hanna stopped dead in her tracks. "Ezra, she can't help but stare at it. If she got shot for you, you'd stare at the scar. You can't change what happened, but you don't have to dwell. Wear that scar with pride! _I took a bullet for my hot girlfriend and I have the scar to show it!_"

"She's not my girlfriend," Ezra mumbled.

Hanna scoffed. "_That's_ what you got from that speech?"

Ezra rolled his eyes and shrugged. "No, I got all of it. Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime, Fitz."

They started walking again and ordered the multiple cups of shaved ice. Orange, lime, cherry, strawberry, watermelon, and two green apples. Ezra and Hanna paid and then juggled the Styrofoam cups in their arms.

As they walked, Ezra side glanced at Hanna. "Why are you trying to help me get Aria back?"

"She's all mopey without you and it's a little annoying. And we all know how much you love her, even though it's been rough for you two," Hanna explained. She chuckled slightly before adding, "Oh, and there's sort of a bet running between Emily and I and I want to win."

"The truth comes out," Ezra laughed.

XXXX

"What do you think they're talking about?" Emily asked, making conversation. Shortly after Ezra and Hanna dashed off, Alison and Emily came back to shore.

Aria huffed, "I doubt they're talking Shakespeare or Hemingway…" After a pause Aria added seriously, "Me, probably."

"Self-centered much?" Alison teased. Aria shot her a glare making Ali roll her eyes. "Kidding!"

"Why _aren't _you back with him?" Emily butted in, cutting the tension.

Aria sighed and drooped her shoulders. "I- I don't know. I've moved passed the book, I think, but it's just everything that came with the book I'm not over. He didn't help, he didn't tell me he knew Ali, he knew me when we met, which I always looked at as fate, and he just…I'm scared to be with him again, honestly."

"But isn't that what's always been great about you?" Ali asked. "I mean, no matter how scary the possibilities or consequences could be, you and him just went for it. You just dumped all that fear."

"She has a point," Emily said, thinking slightly about how Ali knew so much of the Aria and Ezra dynamic. Had she been watching them _that_ closely?

With tears filling her eyes, Aria nodded a little. They were both very right. Moments passed where no one said anything, just basked in the sunshine. Eventually the rays of sun were blocked by Hanna and Ezra. Hanna smiled and handed out the drinks. "I gave the lovebirds theirs already. But, orange for you," she announced, handing an orange container off to Emily. "Strawberry for Alison. And green apple for you two," she smirked, giving Aria and Ezra their identical preferred flavors. Hanna wanted to comment that out of all of the people in the group, they liked the same flavor. She didn't, though, and just winked at Emily.

"A toast," Ali yelled, holding her cup in the air. The rest did the same and Alison continued. "Let's all hope this vacation brings nothing but great and fun memories and that for once, we can all just relax!"

"Cheers," they all said in unison, clinking their Styrofoam cups and grinning. Ali's toast was the one thing they were all desperately wishing for.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

After a nice dinner at a five star restaurant a short distance from the hotel, the group walked back in to the lobby of the hotel, ready for sleep. Between the road trip, the beach, and the dinner, everyone was ready to hit the sack.

As they progressed to the elevator, floor by floor, their eyelids grew heavier. A ding signaled the arrival of Spencer and Toby's floor and the duo smiled kindly to the rest before exiting the marble box. Well, more of a death trap to Emily.

The elevator reached the next floor and everyone stepped out. Ezra's room was only a few doors down from the elevator, but the girls' was farther down. As Hanna, Emily, and Ali shuffled to the shared room, Aria lingered behind, walking closer to Ezra.

Ezra, who was juggling his wallet, phone, and a bag of useless novelties he'd bought at a souvenir shop, stopped at his door and fumbled in his pocket for the key card. Aria chewed her lip as her other friends stepped down the hall as Ali's earlier words washed over.

She sighed inwardly and stopped walking. Aria tapped Ezra's back gently, causing him to turn to her. "Need help?"

Ezra blushed a tiny bit before muttering his thanks and handing her his belongings. "Yeah, I can't remember where I put my key card. I thought it put in my pocket, but my front pockets are empty and my back pocket-"

Aria, who stopped listening around the first time Ezra said pocket, pulled a plastic card from a slip in his wallet and held it in the air. "This it?"

His cheeks turned even redder and he smiled, "Yeah, thanks." He made a move to get it from her hand, but Aria pulled it away from his grasp.

"Ezra, can we go somewhere? Walk around or something?"

His mouth turned up a little at the words of hope and nodded. "Yeah… yeah, let me just put my stuff inside first, okay?"

"Okay," Aria grinned, suddenly wide awake.

XXXX

"Damn, Emily, your bet might be right after all," Hanna commented once the trio stepped into their Aria-less hotel room.

"I think what Ali told her really stuck," Emily replied, glancing at Alison.

Hanna turned and looked at her aforementioned friend with a widened gaze. What could Ali have said that worked when nothing she herself said worked? "What did you tell her?"

"She said she was scared," Alison explained, "so I told her that that's how he and her usually feel. I mean, they've always been scared about consequences and stuff, so why be a baby now? Of course, I said it a little nicer."

Hanna nodded in approval, "That's so right…" She jumped onto what was going to be her and Aria's shared bed and smiled giddily, probably a little too happy thanks to the tequila shots she took at dinner, and announced, "Looks like I'm gonna have the bed to myself tonight!"

XXXX

Ezra and Aria walked in silence around the gardens outside the indoor pool of the hotel. The sun had set long ago and the only light were the bright stars and neon marquees of various casinos and bars beyond the fence.

The temperature was chilly and much windier than it had been when the group had left to get supper. The green mini dress Aria had picked out for dinner was now too short and too light for the new weather, causing her to shake a little and her teeth to chatter.

After a second or two of her chills, Ezra noticed and promptly removed his suit jacket, rapping it around Aria's shoulders. Aria swooned at the smell of his cologne – the same cologne she had got him for his birthday – and for the first time in a while, genuinely smiled. It all felt right. Everything, since Ali's words, felt like the puzzle pieces finally clicked together for her.

He rubbed the sides of her arms through the jacket, warming her up. She beamed up at him and he did the same. "How's that?"

"Better," Aria whispered.

After she tightened Ezra's jacket around her shoulders, the two continued to walk in silence. Neither of them made a move to talk. It didn't matter, though. Just walking side by side was enough for them.

"Ezra, I'm sorry about my… tantrum in the car. It's just that sometimes I feel too much about everything and have to rant."

He nodded and shoved his hands in his pocket. A car horn honked loudly in the distance, followed by an angry yell, but it didn't distract his attention. His eyes were still locked on Aria's silhouette.

"But I talked to Alison earlier," Aria explained before letting out a breathy laugh. "It's funny – when I found out you knew her, I thought that was the worst part. But now that she's back, she's given me the best advice and has said stuff that makes me want to forgive you."

"That's good, right?" Ezra half joked.

Aria scoffed. "For you, I guess. For me, it just adds more confusion. Should I forgive you, should I not? Should I just go with my feelings or stay away? It's a never ending battle up here," she finished, motioning awkwardly to her head.

Ezra stopped walking and turned to her. "What are your feelings telling you?"

"To be with you again," Aria answered, so quietly that Ezra's ears strained to hear it. Nevertheless, he heard it, and it made him over the moon.

"What's stopping you?"

Aria chewed on the inside of her lip before continuing. "I'm scared you'll lie about something. I'm scared that I'll be so incredibly stupid and not notice the red flags. I hate to sound so dumb, but I was so blinded in love before. I don't want to be like that again."

"I won't give you the opportunity to," Ezra assured. "I promise, if you give me another chance, I will do everything to prove that I love you."

"Ezra, I know you love me," Aria interrupted. "I might have forgotten, but seeing you on that roof and in the hospital, I know you do." Her voice cracked at the word roof and she struggled to hold back tears for the rest of her statement.

Ezra noticed that she was getting upset and caressed her face, much like he did on the roof. "But, you've gotta remember what we said all that time ago. We go forward. Together."

"Together," Aria said slowly, as if she were testing the word out.

"If you want to," Ezra added in a rush, dropping his hand.

Aria reached for his hand after he pulled it away and gripped it. "I- I do. But, Ezra, if it doesn't work out this time, I can't give you another try. I mean, if something goes bad…"

"We can't think like that," Ezra reassured, clutching her hand for dear life. "Especially since it won't. Aria Montgomery, this is it."

She smiled and wrapped her frosty fingers around his neck. "This is it." Aria grinned at him before she leaned in slowly, wanting to savor the moment. It had been far too long since she had kissed him and she didn't ever want a hiatus from the feeling again.

He quickly leaned into as well, wrapping his strong hands around her waist. After a few heated seconds though, Aria pulled away and bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. Ezra, however, looked like he had just won the lottery. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you," he murmured, watching her lips.

She pecked him lightly before replying, "Honestly, me too. But, I'm tired, and we've got big plans according to Spencer for tomorrow, so I'm gonna go to bed."

"Good idea," Ezra agreed, taking her hand in his and leading them out of the garden area.

Moments later, they were back to their floor and stood before Ezra's door. Aria kissed him in front of the threshold before pulling away and smirking slyly. "You know, the girls are already fast asleep and Hanna's a kicker…"

"Do you want to… maybe sleep in my room? I mean, I have a king size bed and if Hanna's a kicker…" Ezra stammered, understanding what Aria was getting at.

Aria laughed a little and nodded. "I would love too." Ezra smiled and led her into his room, his hand nestled softly on her lower back. As they stepped inside, Aria kicked off her heels and looked at Ezra. "Don't get too excited. You're not getting any yet."

Ezra chuckled awkwardly and unbuttoned the first few buttons on his dress shirt. "I wasn't expecting any. It'll be enough to lay with you.

* * *

**(A/N:) I am so sorry I took so long to update! I was just swamped at the end of this week! I know this chapter was Ezria heavy, but the story does center on those two :)**

**Also, for the review about Hanna not having a love interest being unfair, i debated throwing in Travis (because thats my main Hanna ship) and it didn't feel right. Besides, I like having her as the mediator and the party girl. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are much much appreciated! And reviews will get you to chapter 4 faster :)))**

**-M**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N:) Hi everyone! Remember how I said at the very beginning that I wrote this for fun and it's gonna be unrealistic, well keep that in mind. Also something to keep in mind is that this is inspired by all those sitcoms or shows that go to places like Vegas or Reno, or Atlantic City. Now if you've seen any shows do that, a certain thing always happens (think FRIENDS) and it's about to happen in my story. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"The boys are gonna be safe, right?" Aria mumbled, her face mask constricting her lips from moving too much.

Spencer removed a cucumber from her eyelid to look at Aria. "Yes, Aria. They can handle themselves."

Hanna sat up a little in her massage chair and teased knowingly, "Why do you care so much, Aria?"

Aria shrugged and blushed underneath her slightly smelly face mask. "I don't! Well, I do, but I don't… it's just that…" she stammered before huffing and glancing around the room.

"You might think you're secretive, but I can tell when there's someone in my bed," Hanna explained. "And I know you were not in ours last night."

Alison and Emily snickered and Spencer looked at all of her friends. "Wait, why am I just now hearing about this? Aria, who did you sleep with!?"

"No one!" Aria reassured. "I… might have spoken with Ezra and we may have gone up to his room –"

"I knew you and him would patch things up once we got here!" Hanna exclaimed proudly.

Emily chimed in, "Wait, Aria, did you and him… you know…"

"Oh, no, no!" Aria protested. "We just cuddled and talked!"

Hanna scoffed, "Sure you did."

"Hanna!" Aria scolded, laughing a little. "Please, I'm gonna make him work for it."

XXXX

Once the girls were done at the spa, they met up with the boys, who had spent the day following the goose chase of an A lead. They had decided to meet in the lobby and once the girls each strutted out from the elevator, Toby and Ezra couldn't take their eyes off their respective women.

Spencer immediately wrapped her arm around Toby's wait and kissed his cheek. "Did you two find anything?"

Ezra tore his gaze off Aria, who was still standing shyly by Emily, and answered, "Uh, no, we didn't. It was nothing but an empty alley. Nothing but dumpsters."

"Well, I think the trip was still worth it," Hanna announced, motioning around the luxurious lobby of the hotel they were staying at.

"I agree," Aria muttered, stealing a glance at Ezra. Ezra watched as she blushed slightly before he walked over and took her arm.

"Let's go get dinner?"

Emily nodded, "Let's."

The group marched out of the lobby and headed towards the casino and restaurant they had their reservations at. Thirty minutes after they exited the hotel, they were all seated around a loud, fancy restaurant.

Their table was a round booth and they were all a little squished. Hanna had trapped Aria and Ezra in the middle so they especially were super crowded, much to Aria's discomfort. Ezra cautiously draped an arm around her shoulders, creating more space. Aria was tense at the public display of affection of first, but quickly relaxed into the feel.

"This is actually fun," Spencer noted, glancing around the table. "I'm glad we're all here."

"Me too," Alison smiled, looking up from her menu. "Hey, what's on our agenda for tomorrow, Spencer?"

"I was thinking we could visit one of the museums," Spencer announced. She watched as Ezra seemingly liked the idea, but Hanna on the other hand groaned.

"No," Hanna argued. "Let's go shopping!"

"I doubt the guys wanna go shopping," Aria commented.

Hanna shrugged, "I doubt they wanna go to some dumb museum."

Ezra opened his mouth to protest, but Hanna stared him down. He shrugged as a frazzled waitress approached their table, coming to order their drinks. They all placed their orders, a mix of alcoholic beverages. Aria ordered hers last and ordered a Long Island iced tea, feeling bold. After the waitress left, Ezra looked at her, clearly surprised. Aria shrugged, "What?"

"What?" Ezra scoffed, "Aria, you are the biggest light weight I've ever met."

Aria kissed his cheek quickly before whispering, "Don't worry. I can handle myself."

The rest of the night, the group wracked their bill higher and higher, ordering mixes of Jaeger shots, martinis, screaming orgasms, and whiskey. Not one of them was smart enough to stop, all in desperate need of a good time and to finally just let loose.

All of them were plastered and Spencer could not take her hands off of Toby. She was a horny drunk and currently, she was _beyond_ drunk. She leaned over and stuttered into Toby's ear. "D-do you wanna g-get outta here?"

Toby looked over at their peers and Emily, who was on her fourth jello shot, waved him off. "You can pay your check of the part tomorrow. Go have fun!"

In a flash, they stumbled out of the booth, dashing off to their hotel. "You think they'll make it back ok?" Hanna mumbled.

"We're only away a block," Emily shrugged drowsily.

Ezra, who had downed a number of scotch tumblers, ran his hands up and down a slightly dizzy Aria. Aria giggled at his touch and nipped sweetly at his ear. "You'resosexy," she said, her words tumbling out of her mouth as fast as a rocket.

Ezra turned and hastily pressed his lips to hers. Aria ran her hand through Ezra's hair roughly as she moaned into the kiss.

Emily broke the moment up. "Get a room!"

"Weee have onneee," Aria drawled out, looking away from Ezra.

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Then use it!"

"We would if we could get out of this fucking booth," Ezra cursed, referring to how Alison and Emily were on their left and Hanna was on their right.

Huffing, Hanna scooted out of the booth dramatically. As she stood, Hanna tripped over her own feet and went crashing down to the ground. The rest of the table gasped before bursting out laughing. After she regained her balance, she got up and sat next to Ali.

"Are you okay?" Aria asked, turning red from her loud laughter.

Hanna just nodded before slumping her head on Ali's shoulder. "I'll be okay. I just need another screaming orgasm." She laughed at the crude beverage's name and giggled obnoxiously.

As Hanna laughed for minutes on end, Ezra grabbed multiple twenty dollar bills from his wallet. "Can you three handle the rest of the bill?"

"We have enough!" Alison, who was probably the soberest of the whole bunch, despite her numerous pina coladas, answered.

Hanna choked out through her laughter, "If not we can just run away!"

Ezra, who seemingly sobered up for a second, considered staying and making sure they could pay, but went back to being wasted. "Alright, see you later!"

XXXX

"Spencer, where are we going?" Toby questioned, wobbling around crowds of people on sidewalks.

"To the hotel, silly!" Spencer explained, nearly tripping numerous times.

"I think the hotel's the other way!" Toby argued.

Spencer just shrugged him off, thinking she was right, and continued the completely opposite direction.

XXXX

Ezra and Aria stumbled all the way back to the hotel before finally reaching it and practically racing to his room. They weren't kidding when they told the others they'd be using the room.

Once they stepped inside, Aria immediately ran to the mini fridge and pulled out a mini bottle of rum. She downed it in one large, burning gulp, before setting it down on the counter with a clink. She plucked out a mix of other bottles and tossed one to Ezra. "Drink up."

Ezra obeyed and unscrewed the bottle of vodka she threw at him. After downing about half of it, he pulled it away from his mouth and placed it on the bedside table. It fell from the edge, though, and spilled all over his shoes and floor. "God dammit!"

Aria looked up from the fridge, surprised at the curse. "What happened, babe?"

"I spilled alcolol on my choos," Ezra whined.

She tittered and walked over. Instantly, she locked her lips on Ezra's. Their mouths both tasted like assortments of alcohol, but Aria went for it. They made out with each other for a solid ten minutes, before Ezra pulled away. "God, to think I almost gave up on us."

He kissed Aria again, but she smacked his head gently and pulled away. "Ex_cuse_ me!?"

"Well, I thought we were legitamitally over, so I gave up sort of," Ezra explained, confused at her sudden burst of anger.

Aria gaped at him like a guppie. "You… gave up…. on us!?"

Ezra gulped, "No, not really. I just thought-"

"You thought I wouldn't take you back?" she screamed. "What, am I not good enough for you!?"

"I never said that!" Ezra argued. He sighed quickly before attempting to pull her back.

She pushed him away. "No! Screw you!"

Aria stumbled out of the room, Ezra following after her in the silent hallway. He chased her all the way from the elevator, to the lobby, to out the front doors, his feet squishing in his damp shoes.

Finally acknowledging his existence, spun around. "To think I actually thought we could make it work this time!"

"Well at least I don't react like this over little things!" he screamed back, alcohol seeping through his words.

Aria gasped like it was the worst thing he possibly could've said. "Well at least I'm not an _asshole_!" she retorted. A few people stared at the fighting young couple, but simply walked around them. "Ezra Fitz, you are nothing but an asshole!"

Ezra rolled his eyes like some teenage girl before responding, "You've never complained about it before!"

"You're just so annoying!" Aria shouted. "I mean with your art exhibits and French posters and ugly ties… you're so goddamned prenentious!"

"What about you?" Ezra yelled. "Miss feather earrings and vegan food!"

"Well excuse me for not liking animal cruelty!" Aria hissed. After a pause, she continued, "And to think that once, I actually wanted to marry you! Yeah, I wanted to be Miss Aria Fitz, which, by the way, is one of _the worst_ last names I have ever heard!"

Ezra flinched, "You think I never wanted to marry you?"

Aria gulped as she crossed her arms and glanced around their surroundings. Casinos, clubs, and concert halls lined the sidewalks. But, as Aria looked to her left, right behind a flock of tourists surrounding a Madonna impersonator, she saw a marriage chapel.

A light clicked on her head and Ezra followed her gaze. He saw what he was looking at and turned around and smiled. Aria strutted over to him and kissed him roughly. "Well, if you wanted to get married, and I wanted to get married, what if we just do it? Be sonpataneous!"

Ezra kissed her back and wobbled into a group of people. "Why not!"

* * *

**(A/N:) Hope you liked all the drunkness of this chapter! it was a blast to write! Don't forget to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Despite minutes of signing forms and waiting in a line behind other drunk couples, Ezra and Aria were still plastered enough to actually be getting married. They stood hand in hand in a small chapel. They were next in line and Ezra turned to kiss Aria on the forehead.

She whipped her head around, making him kiss the back of her head. "No, no, no! Grooms can't see the bride, dummy!"

Ezra tickled her side, forcing her to look back at him. "Well, I've seen you all day!"

Aria swatted him away playfully as she looked around the chapel. It was in between two pawn shops and across the street from a grisly tattoo shop. There were vases full of red roses all around them, making Aria's nose twitch a little bit. Aria's eyes lingered on the neon sign, reading "Chapel of Luv" before she pecked Ezra's cheek.

Before anything else could happen, a quartet of wasted friends stumbled out from one of the marriage rooms. Behind them was an Elvis impersonator, cloaked in wig, aviator glasses, and tawdry jacket. "Hey, love birds. I'm gonna marry you today."

Aria chuckled at the impersonator and clutched onto Ezra for support, who was laughing as well.

'Elvis' led them into the reception hall as Aria readjusted the veil on her head she had gotten as part of the 'deluxe' marriage package Ezra had sprung for. It came complete with an Atlantic City postcard with "Just Married" printed on it, a plastic, silver wedding ring for each partner, a bouquet of carnations, a sash for the bride, printed with the name of the chapel, and of course, a cheap veil.

The wedding march began to play as Aria grasped her carnations tightly. Ezra was standing by the Elvis impersonator, as well as two drag queens who were there to be witnesses for wedding without any. She watched Ezra the entire time she walked down the aisle. He laughed at her a little, due to her not being able to walk straight, but eventually, she made it safely and stood before him.

"We are gather here today for the marriage of Aria Montgomery and Ezra Fitz." The impersonator continued and rattled off all the typical marriage lines before it was time for Aria and Ezra to slip on their cheap rings which looked like they came out of a gumball machine. Ezra was pretty sure they had, remembering spotting one in the lobby of the chapel earlier.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Elvis exclaimed. "You may now kiss the bride."

Ezra did and pulled Aria into him quickly. Their hearts thumped fast and Aria dropped the carnations by Ezra's foot as he dipped her down. One of the drag queens whooped and Aria smiled into the kiss. Ezra pulled her up after a second and a vintage love song began to play.

They walked out, both happy as clams, as Ezra tossed around some rice one of the drag queens handed him after the "I do's."

"Mrs. Fitz!" Ezra exclaimed proudly, wrapping an arm around her waist to prevent Aria from tumbling ass over tea kettle.

Aria just laughed crazily and said, "And Mr. Aria!"

He held her against his wait as they stood at the exit and kissed her neck sloppily. "Ready to start the honeymoon?"

Aria giggled and slurred, "You betchya."

XXXX

After an hour of searching for their hotel, Spencer, who was halfway sober now, finally asked someone on the street, "Where's the Borgata?" The man gave her directions and she followed them, Toby in toe. He too was slightly sober now.

Spencer sighed, "I hope the others are okay."

Toby yawned. "Yeah. I hate to tell you this, but I doubt we'll be going to the museum or shopping tomorrow."

"Yeah," Spencer agreed. "I can already feel the wicked hangover I'll have."

"Well at least we found the hotel," Toby pointed out. "I wonder if the others had such a hard time."

Spencer laughed, "Maybe. They were drunker than us. I just hope none of them did anything stupid."

XXXX

The next morning, Aria woke up in a room she recognized as Ezra's. She didn't think anything of it, simply because she had spent the previous night in his bed. She rubbed her sleepy eyes before sitting up. Aria immediately regretted it, though, because her head felt like a ton of bricks.

She groaned, remembering that her and her friends had gotten hammered last night. She looked more carefully around Ezra's room and spotted many, _many_ miniature alcohol bottles. Just how much alcohol had they consumed?

Aria glanced down at the floor and spotted her underwear near the bed skirt. She yelped as she realized she was wearing absolutely nothing under the comforter she was covered in. She lifted Ezra's side of the blanket and gasped at his bare body.

Shit.

She screamed a string of curses and held her head in her hands. Ezra stirred beside her before slowly opening his sleepy eyes. "Good morning," he mumbled, alcohol still apparent on his breath.

Aria gaped at him. "Good morning?! Ezra, wake up."

He yawned and stretched before realizing what Aria had minutes before. He looked at her bare shoulders and asked, "We didn't… you and I…."

"I think we did," Aria mumbled.

Ezra shook his head slowly, "No, we weren't that drunk were we?"

"We were," she muttered. "Oh my God, do you remember anything?"

He gulped and nodded a little. "I remember leaving the restaurant and us coming up here and…" he remembered them making out on the bed and sighed. "Aria, I'm pretty sure we… you know."

Aria whined and ran a hand through her messy hair. _Yep, sex hair,_ she thought. "Okay, okay, well at least we didn't do anything stupider than that."

Ezra nodded in agreement before rubbing his tired face with his hand. He felt something scratch his temple and he furrowed his brow. He pulled his hand away and spotted the junky ring on his left hand. As Aria got up out of the bed and redressed herself, he pulled the ring off his finger. On the cheap band, he could make out three very teeny words printed on it. _Chapel of Luv_. Ezra's heart stopped and he was hit with a flood of memories from the previous night.

Shit.

* * *

**(A/N:) So they're married! How do you think Aria will find out? What do you think Ezra will do now that he remembers? Sound off in the reviews! **

**Also, so sorry for the late update! I've been focused on making 8tracks and edits! Check out my fanmixes if you feel like it! On 8tracks my name is ezras-turtleneck, same as tumblr :)))**

**REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N:) I am so sorry for the late update! I've just been so unmotivated and I've just been to lazy to write. BUT to make up for it, here's a pretty long chapter. And the Spencer/Aria conversation towards the end is one of my favorite things I've ever written by the way :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

After the hung over just married duo woke up, they got as ready as they could. Ezra and Aria redressed, brushed their teeth, and left the hotel room in utter silence, too embarrassed to even think of what they had done. Luckily, Aria had spotted a few condom wrappers in the trash and while the fact that they had done it multiple times made her cringe a little, she was relieved to find that they had been safe.

But what Aria had yet to realize was the ring on her finger. Ezra had stared at her nervously while she had been brushing her hair and applying some make up, just waiting for her to see it and flip. She never did though, so he had to go through the shock alone for now.

Once they were in the elevator, heading down to the hotel breakfast buffet, Aria had pressed the button with her left hand, but she still hadn't noticed. Ezra wondered if she had and was yet to say anything, but he assumed that if that was the case, she would be way jumpier.

The elevator lowered and Ezra leaned against the wall. "Aria, I think we need to talk about last night."

Aria looked at him timidly and blushed. "I can't believe we were that drunk." A second passed before she spoke again. "At least we weren't too dumb. I'm pretty sure we," she motioned with her hands as she gulped, expecting Ezra to understand.

He furrowed his brow. _I'm pretty sure what? Pretty sure we got married? Yeah, me too, _Ezra thought.

She sighed before whispering harshly, "We used protection. I saw… wrappers and such in the trash can."

_At least they weren't gonna be married with children_, Ezra thought sardonically. He stared at her and wondered what was next. Did they get divorced? Annulled? Or… no, the third option was too farfetched.

"What?" Aria mumbled, staring down at the ground to avoid his gaze. "I know we haven't, you know, in a really long time, but is it _that _weird?" Her insecurities took over and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you remember it? Was I that bad or something? I mean –"

"No," Ezra reassured. "I don't remember it, but I doubt it was… bad. I guess I'm just a little surprised?" He sighed before looking away from her, too afraid to confess what he was about to say while looking into her hazel eyes. "I never thought I'd get the chance to be with you like that again and now that I have, it wasn't… it wasn't how I expected it. I didn't expect that if we ever did it again that we'd be plastered and not be able to remember it. I'm sorry."

Aria looked up at him sweetly and completely understood. She cupped the side of his face and smiled sadly. "Don't say sorry. Sorry means regret and, even though I'm a little fuzzy, I don't think I do. Besides, it's not even your fault."

_Oh_, Ezra thought, _you'll regret it. Just you wait._ He was about to kiss her, but the elevator dinged in protest. He sighed and pulled away. "After you."

XXXX

The rest of their travel buddies came down to breakfast shortly after Ezra and Aria, and Ezra needed advice. A lot of advice. He spotted Aria, who had gotten her food quicker than he had, was already sitting down and saving a table for everyone.

Ezra glanced around the buffet and spotted Toby and Spencer pouring each other orange juice. Ezra watched from afar and wondered if he could go to one of them for help. But, they seemed so carefree and uncomplicated that he didn't want to ruin that with his problem. Besides, Spencer and him hadn't been as friendly ever since she had seen him at the Hart and Huntsman. And Ezra barely knew Toby.

He looked over to the baked goods assortment where Hanna and Alison were standing. Ezra could be dumb sometimes, extremely dumb, but he was smart enough to not go to his ex-girlfriend, even though he and Ali dated very briefly, for advice with his new girlfriend. Scratch that, new _wife_.

As for Hanna, she was probably the best when it came to relationship advice, but Ezra had a feeling that she would blow the whole thing out of proportion. He sighed before realizing he was just standing in front of an assortment of breakfast meat. He was about to step away, but heard someone beside him.

"You okay?" Emily asked, grabbing some bacon while she talked. "You look like your about to faint."

Ezra just stared at her slightly and wondered how she hadn't been the first person to go to in his mind. Emily and him had actually been friends once upon a time and he was far closer to her than any of Aria's others friends. And it wasn't like they hadn't helped each other before. He helped her pass and she got Aria to talk to him after the Malcolm mess.

Emily set down her plate and moved closer to him. "Seriously, Ezra, are you alright?"

"Uh," Ezra started. He moved closer as if Aria could hear him, despite them being a room's width apart. "Emily, I need your help."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What's this about?"

"Aria and I…" Ezra couldn't even say it. "Last night…"

"Spit it out," Hanna teased from behind him. He turned and spotted the blonde making her way over. After a second, she realized how scared he looked. "What? What's going on?"

Ezra looked between them before sighing. "Can we talk after breakfast?"

Hanna rolled her eyes and looked over to the table Aria, and now the others, were sitting it. "What did you do this time?"

"Me?" Ezra argued. "It wasn't – well, actually I don't know if it was me or not…"

Emily sighed as her stomach growled. She was too hungry and hung over to deal with this right now. "After breakfast, I was gonna go hang out at the pool. Meet me and Hanna there, okay?"

"Hanna and I," Ezra muttered, correcting her grammar. Hanna and Emily both shot him glares and Ezra apologized under his breath. Sometimes he just couldn't get out of a teacher mode, especially if he was around previous students.

XXXX

"Why did we drink so much last night?" Toby griped, stabbing his eggs with his fork.

Ali sighed and answered, "I guess when we said we were gonna let loose, we weren't messing around."

Spencer nodded in agreement as she glanced around the table. Spencer noticed something on Aria's left hand as her friend eagerly shoved waffles down her throat. There was a small gold band around the ring finger, but Spencer just shrugged it off. Girls wore rings all the time on those fingers, it didn't mean they were married. It was odd though that Spencer had never seen the ring before and it looked pretty cheap.

Hanna began rambling on about her killer headache, making the table laugh every once in a while. She noticed that Ezra was the only one _not_ laughing. He looked like someone just punched him in the gut and he was prepared to vomit. She assumed it was the hangover – Ezra was still drinking after she and Toby left – but then noticed a very similar band around his left ring finger.

A small gasp emitted from her lips, causing the table to look at her oddly. She recovered instantly, though, and pointed to a poster on the wall near the exit. "Th-there's a magic show later today. We should go watch."

Everyone scoffed at her excitement gently and Spencer shrugged. "What! I like magic shows, okay?"

XXXX

After breakfast, Alison and Aria had returned to their shared room and each decided to take a long nap. But while those two were relaxing, Ezra sat shakily on a patio chair in the bright sunlight.

Hanna and Emily sat together on one across from him, basking in the sun's glow. Minutes passed with none of them speaking, so Hanna sighed and looked wishfully at the water of the pool. "Ok, are you gonna tell us or not because I want to go swimming."

Emily nodded in agreement, so Ezra decided it was time to open up. However, he still didn't say anything and removed the band from his finger, handing it over to the girls. Hanna took it in her fingers and the two stared at it, bewildered. "So you have a cheap ring, what's the big deal?" Hanna asked.

He slouched his shoulders at the comment as Emily continued to inspect it. Seconds later, he heard her gasp and knew she figured it out. Emily looked up at him, holding the ring up with her hand. "You? And Aria? This can't be true."

Hanna looked between them as Ezra nodded reluctantly. "Will one of you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Look at the inscription," Emily suggested, handing it back to her friend.

Ezra held his breath as she spotted it before Hanna looked up at him with a goofy smile. "Chapel of Luv? Why were you at a place called Chapel of Luv?"

Emily and Ezra both stared at her, trying to mentally click the pieces into place for her. Ezra prompted, "Aria has the same ring."

Hanna raised an eyebrow before putting two and two together. "You two didn't! Oh my God!"

"See the problem?" Ezra muttered.

"Wait, wait, wait," Hanna smirked. "You and Aria," she said slowly, as if still processing, "are married? You two got married?!"

Ezra grimaced. "I'm pretty sure. I don't remember everything clearly, but isn't the ring proof enough?

"What does Aria have to say about this?" Emily interrogated, moving closer towards Ezra.

"That's… another problem," he started. "She doesn't know. I mean, she doesn't remember. Or she has, and just hasn't said anything. But I think if she knew she would have mentioned it. Or maybe she wouldn't have, but I just really think she has no clue." Hanna and Emily glanced at each other as Ezra rambled, neither of them knowing what to do. "And I can't lie to her. Not after…not after the last time."

Hanna let out a puff of air from her mouth and shook her head. "I knew you two would be the first to get married, but… damn."

Emily looked at her friend warningly before asking, "What are you gonna do?"

Ezra looked at them tiredly and shrugged. "I don't know, I mean, we hadn't even gotten back together yet, really. I should tell her, though, right?"

"Yes!" they both shouted simultaneously within a second of Ezra finishing the question. Emily continued, "If you don't tell her, it'll make it even harder to trust you."

"Yeah," Hanna agreed, "and if some guy lied to me about him actually being my husband, I would nail his ass to the wall so fast – "

"Ok, ok," Ezra sighed, holding his hands up in mercy. "But how do I tell her?"

Emily very tentatively patted his knee awkwardly. He had helped her make it through high school and took a bullet for her. She could help him with this. "We'll figure it out."

XXXX

"Toby, can I ask you something?" Spencer asked, walking with him around vivid green poker tables. Toby looked at her expectantly, so she continued. "Was Fitz acting weird to you at breakfast? He looked like his skin was crawling."

"He's probably just hung over," Toby explained. "I wouldn't read too much into it."

Spencer just shrugged and led him over to a pool table. "Wanna play a round?"

"Sure," he smiled teasingly, "if you won't be a sore loser."

Scoffing, Spencer retorted, "You mean sore winner?"

He just laughed and set the table up for them to play. They played, constantly joking around and kidding about who was the better winner. All the while, though, she was determined to talk to Aria when she could.

If Ezra got her married, even though Spencer doubted that, just to make Aria love him again or something, she'd kill him. But, on the other hand, she knew how much of a hopeless romantic her friend was, and thought that maybe it wasn't even Ezra's idea. Or they were just completely drunk off their dumb asses that they had no idea what they were doing. It was so off the wall for both of them that Spencer would bet it was that option.

Toby and Spencer were both close to winning, so he suggested, "How about winner gets to choose what we do when we get back upstairs?"

Spencer kissed his cheek. "Sounds like a fair deal."

XXXX

Aria yawned and rubbed her eyes as she walked down the long hotel hallway. She got Ezra's spare room key from her pocket, ready to unlock the door. She couldn't find her phone anywhere and was willing to bet it was in Ezra's hotel room. After all, she had been in there more than anywhere else in the building.

As she pushed open the door, she heard familiar laughing from the nearby elevator doors. "Told you I would win," she heard, realizing it was Toby.

Before she could hear any more, Spencer and her boyfriend rounded the corner. "Oh, Aria, hey!" Spencer smiled, stepping away from Toby. "Um, Toby, I'll meet you in our room in a few minutes." Toby looked at her skeptically before placing a chaste kiss on her lips and strolling down the hallway.

Aria leaned in the door way and waited for whatever Spencer was going to say, even though she already knew. She could feel Spencer start to patronize her for getting back with Ezra so easily. "Go ahead, Spence."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked, brows furrowed.

"Tell me I shouldn't have done what I did," Aria prompted, walking into the room.

Spencer followed and continued to blankly stare at her. "Wait, wait, you know? You knew and didn't tell us?"

"Well, yeah, I knew," Aria shrugged. "How could I not know something that big?"

Gaping, Spencer asked, "Was it your idea? Or was it his?"

"Mutual, I guess," Aria mumbled. She shuffled around a stack of Ezra's clothes before adding, "I'm really glad we did it though. It was worth the wait."

"_Wait_!" Spencer yelled. "Were you two… planning this?"

Aria thought it over before opening a drawer, still looking for her phone. "I guess we were subconsciously."

"So you and Ezra just thought you would do this? Are you two thinking at all? What will your parents say?!"

Sighing, Aria answered, "Um, I don't know. I mean, my mom will be upset but I think she'll be happy I'm happy. She'll get over it. My dad probably will too because of what Ezra did in New York."

"Aria," Spencer snickered, "your dad will not get over this! You do remember your father, right?"

"Of course I do," Aria argued. "But, it's not that big of a deal – "

"Not that big of a deal?" Spencer interrupted, not believing her ears.

Aria threw her hands up in aggravation, from both Spencer's argument and not being able to find her phone. "It was bound to happen sooner or later!"

"I understand that and we all expected it, but we expected it way, way later!" Spencer protested. "At least until you were out of high school! I expected this to happen in like six years!"

"Six years?" Aria asked, shocked. Ezra and her would not have been able to stay away from each other for six years. "Maybe six weeks, and I understand it's fast, but we love each other!" As she spoke, she moved across to the other side of the bed. She got down on her knees and flipped up the bed skirt, searching under the bed. Aria huffed, not finding anything but the bra she had been wearing last night and briefly thought of how it got there. For her undergarments to be that oddly placed under the bed frame, she and Ezra must've gotten pretty damn wild. And she didn't even remember.

Aria spotted a small, plastic shopping bag and curiosity got the best of her. What was this? Spencer continued to talk as she stood up. "I know you love each other, but, Aria, you are in high school. Do you really think it's okay to be _married_ in high school?!"

Hearing the word _married_, Aria snapped her head up and her jaw dropped. "What the hell are you talking about, Spence?" She laughed awkwardly. "Where'd you get the idea that Ezra and I are married?"

Spencer gulped, "Wait, if you… are you being serious? You didn't, you didn't know?" She shook her head slowly, terrified at Spencer's words possibly telling the truth. "Then what have we been talking about for the last ten minutes?!"

Aria stammered, "Uh, um, I thought you meant me and Ezra just getting back together…" After a second, Aria shook her head and scoffed. "No, no, we're not… we didn't…"As she stuttered, Aria ran a hand through her messy hair. But as she pulled her hand away from her head, she spotted the gold band on her finger. She quickly pulled it off and read the cheap inscription. Chapel of Luv.

All at once, memories flooded her mind, waves of remembrance crashing over her. She moved the bag she had found farther across the bed, making room for her to sit down, and accidentally spilled its contents. Spencer reached for it first after she spotted a post card slip out.

There was a half empty pouch of rice, one limp carnation, a lame veil, and a sash. Aria watched as Spencer rummaged through the bag and shook her head in disbelief. This was not happening. Her and Ezra got married? Married!? She was paralyzed with shock. Yeah, she had wanted to get back together with him, but husband and wife? For better or worse? Despite a feeling that she would have gotten married to him down the road, she wasn't ready for this.

As Spencer inspected the items, they heard the door click open and a slightly sunburned Ezra walk in. His already flustered appearance doubled once he saw Spencer and Aria on his bed. He opened his mouth to welcome them, to say something, but then he spotted the small bag of rice he had been given last night. Spencer cleared her throat, "I'll, uh, I'll leave you two alone."

Spencer exited the room as fast as she could, leaving the husband and wife together. After a few silent seconds, Ezra sat down next to Aria on the large bed. She handed him the post card with the words "Just Married" in an ugly font. Shakily, she asked, "Did you know about this?"

* * *

**(A/N:) So Aria knows! How do you think she'll react? And do you like Team Sparia or Team Hannilyzra (?) better? Because both will be important in a soon chapter. You'll just have to wait and see! **

**And please, for the love of Aria's earrings, REVIEW. I said I was lacking motivation and the #1 way to motivate me is reviews! **

**OH and just a reminder - PLL IS BACK TOMORROW. I AM SO FUCKING READY FOR PLL AND EZRIA HOSPITAL SCENES. OMFG I CANT WAIT ANY LONGER. good thing less than 25 hours isnt too long! :)))**

**Bye my lovely readers! Love ya xx**

**-Mandy (ezras-turtleneck)**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

"_Did you know about this?"_

Ezra gulped and nodded his head slowly. "I remembered this morning."

She looked at him with a deer in the headlights expression. "And you didn't think to tell me?!"

He moved closer to her and saw the tears form in Aria's eyes. "I did, I just didn't know how."

"That seems to be your favorite excuse, doesn't it?" Aria seethed, referring to literally every other problem they had faced.

He looked away from her, ashamed. Ezra knew she was right. That was always the problem: he knew he should tell her, but could never find the right words or time. "I'm sorry, Aria. I swear, I was gonna tell you. I-I came up here to get cleaned up, then take you out for lunch and tell you."

"You should've told me the second you remembered, Ezra!"

"I – I know, I know," Ezra stuttered. "I just didn't know how and then Hanna and Emily told me-"

Aria shook her head and looked at him with utter disbelief. "You told my friends before you even came to me?"

Realizing the mistake, he swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I thought you knew and I knew they'd know what to do and… I'm so sorry, Aria. I know I should have told you, and I was, I promise you, but I was just afraid."

Aria decided to let it go for the sake of less arguments and moved on to another obvious problem. "And what are we supposed to do? Divorced? Annulled? I thought not remembering having sex was bad, I didn't think it could get this much worse."

XXXX

Alison woke up when she heard the door of her hotel room open. Hanna and Emily, both soaking wet from their day at the pool, stepped inside, deep in conversation. They weren't aware that Ali was now awake.

"Can you believe this?" Emily sighed.

Hanna threw her towel over the back of a chair. "I'm just pissed they didn't invite us! We could've been bridesmaids!"

Alison furrowed her brows and wondered what in the world they were talking about? Bridesmaids? Who got married? Figuring that she would hear more without announcing that she was awake, Ali let out a fake snore to make it believable.

"Hanna, be serious," Emily suggested. "This isn't some sitcom, they actually got married!"

"I know, I know," Hanna mumbled. "God, she is gonna freak when he tells her."

Emily nodded in agreement. "That's why we told him to go to a public place. Can you just imagine how much she would do off if they _weren't _surrounded by people?"

XXXX

"Married. Married!" Aria repeated. "Ezra and Aria Fitz. Married couple. Jesus, I'm _actually_ Aria _Fitz_."

Ezra sat down on the foot of the bed as Aria paced in front of him, processing and shouting. She wasn't even yelling at him, just at the situation.

"And what about you? Huh? How does it feel to be a husband? Ready to split everything you have in your life with me? Ready to be mine for better or worse? You know me, Ezra. I have a pretty bad worse!"

"Aria-" Ezra interrupted.

Aria just kept spewing out new statements. "I'm eight-fucking-teen! I'm not a wife, I am a senior in high school! What will my parents say? What will anyone say?! You're criticized enough for being with a student, what do you think people will say when they found out you got _married_ to me?!"'

Ezra tried again. "Aria-"

"No, Ezra, listen to me. You and me, we're not supposed to be married! I mean, maybe we are, but not now. Ezra, I don't want to be married!" She took a deep breath before returning to a normal volume. "I'm scared. I'm scared what people will say. Spencer was disappointed enough. And Spencer isn't my mom or my parents or yours."

"We can figure it out. Your parents never have to know," Ezra assured.

Aria sighed and stood in front of him. "That's the problem, Ezra. The truth, i-it's gonna come out. It always does. You should know that more than anyone I know!" Ezra looked down, slightly ashamed at what she was getting at.

XXXX

Alison had had enough of her friends vague discussing, sat up, and yawned. "What are you two going on about?"

They shared a look of weariness before sitting down on the bed with Ali. "Last night," Emily started, looking at Hanna briefly. Hanna continued for her, "Two people we know got a little too plastered."

"Two?" Ali snickered. "I counted four, not including us."

"Well, yeah," Emily approved, "but last night, Aria and Ezra – "

Alison cut her off. "They got married?!"

"How'd you know?" Hanna questioned.

Alison told them the truth. "I heard you guys talking… but it's them? Ezra and Aria got _married_?"

"Yeah, he's taking her to lunch right now and tell her. She doesn't remember because she was so drunk."

Giggling at the unusual circumstance, Alison said, "So… she doesn't even know."

"Nope," Hanna confirmed. "No idea."

XXXX

"What are we gonna do? What are we going to do?!" Aria screamed, starting up her pacing again.

"Aria, it'll be okay," Ezra attempted, staring at her as she power walked in front of him.

Aria stopped briefly, looking at him incredulously. "Okay? Okay?! Ezra, none of this is okay! Are you okay with getting married to a minor while drunk and then fucking her?"

Ezra wasn't one for crudeness and wrinkled his face, "Aria, please."

"Please what?! What, you know I'm right! Just… this is so messed up!"

"Calm down," Ezra begged. "Please?"

Aria let out a deep breath and Ezra grabbed her hands. "Aria, I love you. And I promise, I swear, we'll figure it out. Whatever you want to do. We can get divorced, we can get annulled, whatever."

And then barely above a whisper, Aria told him, "I don't want to divorce you." Ezra looked at her a little surprised before she continued. "Ezra, it wouldn't feel right. I never imagined that I would have to divorce you."

"I never imagined that we'd get married in a place called Chapel of Luv," Ezra pointed out, grimacing at the name.

Aria gulped before joining him on the bed. Ezra wrapped an arm around her shoulder as she rested her head on his shoulder. She had a thought, but was terrified to ask it. "Babe?"

"Yeah?" he asked, rubbing the side of her arm.

"Ezra, what if," she started, her heart pounding fast, "what if we just stay married?"

XXXX

After Spencer left Aria and Ezra to talk, she had gone to her and Toby's room. But, he wasn't there when she arrived. Panic set in her stomach, but she quickly saw a note saying "_ the casino_."

She walked around the various slot machines with flashing lights that gave Spencer a migraine. She desperately looked for Toby, but didn't see him anywhere. Sighing, she stood still and scanned over the casino once more. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned eagerly, expecting Toby.

Instead, it was man in the hotel staff's uniform. "Miss, do you wanna play a round?" He motioned to the game table next to him that was littered with playing cards. "Catch 21?"

Spencer remembered playing the game when she was little and hadn't played it in a very long time. Nostalgia hit here before she could say no, however, and she followed the man to the stool.

XXXX

Now it was Ezra's turn to freak out. He tensed next to Aria and immediately stopped rubbing her arm. He slowly snaked his arm back away from her before standing up and looking down at his _wife_.

"Stay married? Aria… I don't know if that's the best idea…"

Aria pouted. "Why not? I mean, what's the point of wasting our time divorcing each other, making things more public, if we both know we're gonna get married later?"

"Aria, you said it yourself, you're eighteen!" Ezra protested, suddenly very against the idea of staying married. He didn't want to tie Aria down like that, not when she was still so young.

"So? My parents got married young," Aria explained.

"Exactly," Ezra sighed, "your parents. What do you think they'll say? They hate me enough already!"

Aria stood up and wrapped her hand gently around the back of Ezra's neck. "They don't have to know. Whenever we get married later, they can think that's the first time we ever said 'I do.'"

Seconds passed before Ezra offered, "What about an annulment?"

"A could find the records or something. For all we know, A could plaster it in the newspaper!" Aria explained.

Ezra sighed, "A is probably gonna notice the ring on your finger, too. A might be in Atlantic City, A might have witnessed the whole thing."

Aria felt like the A argument, even though she brought it up, was a weak excuse. She swallowed hard before questioning, "Why do you not want to stay married? Honestly. Don't lie."

"I just," Ezra paused and let out a long sigh. "Aria, what if we don't work out? What if, when you go off to college, you meet someone else but you can't do anything about it, because you'll be stuck with a husband back home?"

Aria's eyes boggled once he finished explaining the hypothetical scenario. Was he actually saying these words? Back home? Someone else? "Ezra, you know none of that will happen. I lo- I love you."

"Right now, sure," he argued. "You don't want to be married forever to the guy you accidentally got married to in Atlantic City."

"But you are not just the guy I accidentally married in Atlantic City!" Aria yelled. "Why are you so sure this is gonna end badly?"

Ezra shrugged, "Because everything does for us. What makes this the exception?"

Aria just sighed as tears started to dot in her eyes. She huffed and sat up from the bed. "I can't talk about this right now."

She started walking towards the door and Ezra knew how angry she must've been. "Aria, wait, just-" But she was out the door before he could finish.

**(A/N:) I know this one was kind of short, but I have the next chapter written and it's a long one! Once I get fifteen reviews I'll update! **

**And remember how I said Team Hannilyzra (and quite a few said you liked that little trio which made me super happy!) was gonna be important? Well, that'll play out in the next two chapters…**

**What do you think of Aria's reaction!? I know a lot of you didn't want her to get upset with him, but you've gotta admit she has her reasoning! What do you think they'll do? Stay married? Divorce? Sound off in the reviews! Reviews = motivation = updates!**

**-Mandy (ezras-turtleneck on tumblr)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N:) You guys got me like twenty reviews, so here you go! I hope you like this chapter!**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Aria stormed back to her room, thankful that Ezra didn't try to follow her. She just wanted to be alone right now, or at least not near him. Did he actually believe what she had heard him say? Did he really think she was just biding her time with him until she got to college? Did he really think she would just find somebody else in a matter of months?

She entered her room and sighed at the sight of Hanna and Emily, two people who were in the know and two people who Ezra went to before herself. "Great," Aria muttered, looking at both of them. "Tweedle dee and tweedle dum."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "So I'm guessing you know?"

"That was fast," Emily added, glancing at Hanna.

"Well, unlike you two advised," Aria began, glaring at them with each word, "Ezra didn't get the chance to take me to lunch. I found a bag from the chapel in his room and was already in there when he got back from your little meeting with him." Aria looked up at Ali and questioned the room. "Does she know?"

The trio nodded timidly, causing Aria to huff again. "I can't believe we did that."

"Are you mad?" Hanna asked.

Aria shrugged as she sat down next to Alison on the bed, before delving into the story. She told them about how she found out, that Spencer knew as well, and that Ezra should've told her. "And then I suggested that we stay married and he flipped."

"What do you mean flipped?" Emily asked.

"I mean flipped," Aria answered. "He told me it was a bad idea because my parents would be mad and that it wouldn't work out because nothing ever does for us. He also went on about what were to happen if I met someone else, but couldn't pursue it because I was tied down by him." Aria paused before adding exhaustedly, "I mean, why would he say that? And if I'm married to him, why would I even be looking for anyone else? Doesn't he get that I love him?"

"I think he's just freaked out," Hanna told her. "He's as lost as you."

Aria decided to take a poll. "Considering Ezra went to you two first for advice, what do you guys think we should do?"

"I think you should stay married," Hanna replied. "It would make on hell of a story later and it's not like you weren't gonna marry him eventually. It's not worth going through the process of divorce. And if it's anything like my mom said, it is _not_ a process you want to go through."

Alison looked at her uneasily. "Yeah, but your mom wasn't eighteen. Aria, you can't be serious about staying married. Ezra's right; you might not want to be with him forever."

"But I think I do," Aria mumbled. "After everything… I can't imagine my life with him. Actually I can because I almost had to, but I don't want to imagine it ever again."

Emily pouted at her friend and patted Aria's knee. She had been one of Ezra and Aria's biggest supporters from the start and she wasn't about to let them fall apart again, especially not in what was supposed to be a happy vacation. "You and him… you're gonna figure it out. I have to go meet Spencer, she asked me to come talk to her. But, we can talk later, okay? For now, get some sleep or go to the spa."

Aria nodded sadly and leaned back onto the bed. "I think I'm just gonna watch TV… thanks, Emily."

Emily nodded back at her before exiting the room. When she stepped outside the door, however, she pulled out her phone and composed a text to Hanna. "I'm gonna talk to Ezra again. Come find me and help in a few minutes."

XXXX

Spencer, whose mind was currently mush, was wandering aimlessly around the casino. She felt a hand gently grasped her arm and looked up. "Toby…"

"Spencer, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly, seeing how out of it she was. "You okay?"

She dropped her shoulders. "I was so sure I was good at playing it. I was so sure. I just… I lost like three hundred dollars at that one dumb card game."

"Three hundred dollars? Spence!" Toby responded with shock.

"I know!" Spencer sighed. "I've got it covered, I have enough, but I can't believe I lost that badly. I have to, I have to try again."

She began to spin on her heel towards the table as Toby rushed behind her. "Is that such a good idea?"

"One game, just one game."

XXXX

Ezra sighed as he gulped down another sip of beer. His room had felt too small and it smelled like Aria, so he headed down to the hotel's bar. He didn't want to think about her right now. Not so much her, actually, more of just the situation. Ezra set the beverage down and glanced at his ring clad finger. Huffing, Ezra slipped the band off his finger and set it at the bar. Damn, how stupid he had been. How stupid _they_ had been.

Shaking his head, trying to shake the thoughts out, he glanced up at the TV, which was airing some sports game. He watched for a few minutes before he felt someone nudge his side. Emily. He sighed as he turned to her. "Hey…"

Emily looked at him pitifully before motioning to the ring on the bar in front of him. "You took it off?"

"Why would I leave it on?" Ezra asked dryly. "We're probably not even together anymore. That's probably a new record between us. I mean, we've broken up and gotten back together a lot, but this time we broke after what? A day?"

Scoffing, Emily rolled her eyes. "Ezra, she's given up a lot to be with you. And you've given up a lot to be with her. You're really gonna not even try because of one little problem?"

"One little problem?" Ezra repeated incredulously. "Emily, this is not one little problem. We're married!" He sighed before lowering his voice and mumbling. "Does she know you came to talk to me? Did she send you?"

Emily shook her head. "No, I said I was going to go talk to Spencer. It's just that, while she was ranting, I figured you could use someone to talk to too."

She was right, he could use someone to talk to. But Aria got mad enough about him talking to her and Hanna before. Almost reading his mind, Emily assured, "Don't worry, she won't be mad. She's just mad at the situation, not you or me or anyone else."

"You sure about that?" Ezra asked sarcastically. She bit the inside of her lip before spotting Hanna rounding the corner, coming into the bar. Ezra followed her gaze and sighed as Hanna stepped closer. "Great, 'cause this worked so well the last time."

Hanna sat down beside him and motioned for the bartender. "For my help," Hanna said, glancing towards Ezra, "you can buy me a drink. I'm thirsty."

"I'll get you a water," Ezra told her. "You aren't twenty one."

"Please," Hanna snickered. She pulled out her fake ID and flashed it to him. "I'm twenty-six."

"Jeez, Hanna," Emily commented from the side. "You've had that thing for, like, three years. When are you gonna realize it says you're twenty-one, not twenty-six?"

The bartender came over, interrupting the conversation, and asked for orders from the new patrons. Emily just ordered a coke, but Hanna ordered a margarita. Ezra looked at her warningly, but she just shrugged it off and handed the bartender her ID. It was accepted without a problem.

"You want another Boardshorts Ale?" the worker asked Ezra, after taking the girls' orders. Ezra felt the uncomfortable gazes from the girls, considering what the whole Boardshorts thing represented, and he shook his head. "No, I think I'll switch to a Corona, thanks."

The bartender nodded, walking away. Ezra let out a stiff chuckle before nervously looking at the girls. Hanna laughed dryly and shrugged her shoulders. "Ali's so weird. Who nicknames a guy after _beer_?"

"And makes out in front of snakes," Emily added, glaring at Ezra.

Ezra furrowed his brow and defended, "We never… made out in front of snakes?"

"What did you two even see in each other?" Hanna laughed.

Emily nodded in agreement, smiling at the apparent uncomfortableness on Ezra's face. "You aren't really each other's types."

Ezra cleared his throat. "Can we please focus on my _current_ relationship?"

"Fine, fine," Hanna grinned, shaking her head in amusement.

Emily tore her gaze off Ezra and questioned, "What was Aria like when you left? Still grumpy or –"

"She was yelling at the TV because the only programs she could find were _Say Yes to the Dress_ and _Bride Wars_," Hanna giggled. "She yelled that she didn't even get a damn wedding dress."

Emily snickered as Hanna did as well before the semi-happy moment passed. Ezra took a gulp of his fresh beer before shaking his head and mumbling, "This is turning in to the worst vacation ever."

XXXX

Spencer and Toby walked silently into Aria and Alison's room. They weren't the happiest vacationers, since they had now lost_ four_ hundred dollars. Spencer wanted to go to take a nap, but she also knew she needed to talk to Aria. No way was she going to let Ezra and her stay married. She might have been supportive of them a few days ago, but that was just over a car ride, not a lifetime marriage.

"Hey, Ar," Spencer greeted, walking past Alison to her friend, who was staring angrily at the television. Spencer followed her eyes to the TV and realized she was watching Say Yes to the Dress. Spencer grabbed the remote and turned the program off. "You don't need to be watching that right now."

Aria stared at her and asked, "I thought you were meeting up with Emily?" Spencer shook her head slowly, confused by the question. After Spencer's reaction, Aria sighed and shook her own head. "Great, she's probably talking to Ezra."

Spencer slumped next to her friend and glanced at Alison and Toby who were staring at Team Sparia from the other bed. "Can I tell them?" Spencer asked.

"Alison already knows," Aria told Spencer sullenly. "And Ezra thought that it would be smart to tell Emily and Hanna before he spoke to me."

"Aria, you know he was only trying to do right," Alison defended.

"The right thing would have been for him to tell me," Aria mumbled. She sighed before looking between Toby and Spencer. "Go ahead. Everybody else knows."

Toby raised an eyebrow and looked at the three girls. "What? Did Ezra end up finding A or something?"

"No, no, this is crazier than A," Alison chuckled.

Spencer glared at her before looking back at her boyfriend. "Ezra and Aria got married last night. They didn't know what they were doing because we all were so drunk."

Toby narrowed his gaze before looking at Aria for confirmation. Aria nodded sullenly. "It's true." Aria sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed before questioning Toby. "Hey, you're a guy. What would you do? If you were in the situation?"

Toby opened his mouth to say something, but thought of nothing to say. All the girls were looking at him impatiently and he shrugged. "I guess, I would get it annulled or a divorce? I mean, Aria, you're only eighteen."

Aria stared at him before groaning and flopping back on the bed. "Men," she scoffed. They had the same solution.

Spencer raised her eyebrows at the reaction and nudged Aria. "Wh-why does that upset you? Aria, you don't want to," she paused and smiled crazily just at the thought, "you don't want to stay married to him, do you?"

"Why is it such a bad idea to everyone?" Aria asked. "I mean, we were probably gonna get married anyway! Is it really worth it to go through divorce and everything, even though we'll probably get married in a few years?"

"You could change your mind in a few years," Spencer pointed out. "I don't mean to make you mad, but, Aria, you and him fight every other month! One of these days, you're gonna snap and realize you want him gone."

"We're over everything, though," Aria said, voice cracking since Spencer's point was kind of correct. "I really think we're good from here on out. And I know I love Ezra. And I also know there will be no one who I love more than him!"

"I just don't think it's a good idea," Spencer murmured. "I don't want to see you get hurt again and I think, if you stay married, there's a bigger chance of that happening."

Alison butted in and stated, "I know you two love each other, but maybe staying married isn't the best idea. It's not like we're telling you to break up with him, just don't stay married."

The moment was tense as everyone thought to themselves. After a few minutes, Toby changed the subject and suggested, "Why don't we go over to the boardwalk? All of us let loose again, but just not get as drunk as last night."

Aria smiled and it did sound kind of fun. "Yeah… yeah, that sounds good. I could get out of this hotel."

"But what about the museum?" Spencer whined. "It's probably still open."

Alison, Aria, and Toby all looked at her and shook their heads. "_No_."

XXXX

"Hey," Hanna started, "every argument has two sides. We know hers. What's yours, Fitz?"

He sighed before relenting and spilling to Aria's friends. He talked about how it was a bad idea, but it could work. He talked about how his college excuse was just that, an excuse, and he talked about how bad he felt for ruining Aria's vacation and possibly life.

Once Ezra paused to take a breath, Hanna cut him off. "Ezra, shut up. You did not ruin her life."

"Didn't I?" Ezra retorted, exasperated.

"Look," Emily started, "she's not even mad that you were so against the idea. She's mad that you implied that she's basically waiting until someone better comes along. When are you gonna realize you are it for her? She's not looking for anyone else, she wants to be with you."

"I know she does, but she also is eighteen," Ezra emphasized. "She doesn't know what she wants."

"Oh my god," Hanna groaned. "Yes she does, and it's you! Damn, for two smart people, you're both so dumb."

Ezra took a sip of his beer before shyly admitting, "I was actually gonna propose."

Emily almost choked on her coke and Hanna set down her margarita. Simultaneously, they asked loudly, "What!?"

He realized he probably shouldn't have said that and immediately backtracked. "Uh, never mind…"

"What?! No, you can't do that!" Hanna exclaimed, her eyes wide as saucers. "Tell us what you were gonna say!"

"No," Ezra shook his head, staring straight ahead, avoiding Hanna's puppy dog eyes. "No. You'll tell Aria and… no."

"You were gonna propose? Like, you had a plan?" Emily asked. "When?"

"I'm not gonna tell you two. You'll tell Aria and I don't want her to know," Ezra argued.

Hanna waved him off. "Nonsense. We can keep a secret."

Ezra looked at both of them and breathed in deeply. He was in too deep and he knew they weren't gonna let it go. Thankfully, their phones beeped at the same time. Fear flashed in all of their eyes, thinking it was A, but Emily shrugged them off when she pulled out her phone.

"It's Alison," Emily told them, before reading the text aloud. "We are heading over to the boardwalk if you want to join us."

Ezra snickered, "I'm not invited… great, Aria must be really mad." Then, before either girl could assure him once again, his phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket and read the sender's name. Alison. "Meet us in the lobby in ten minutes. We are going to the boardwalk."

Hanna just chuckled at his social lack of confidence before standing up from the table. "Shall we?"

Emily smiled and joined her friend's side. "We shall." The two skipped over to the lobby, leaving Ezra alone with the check.

XXXX

As Toby, Aria, Spencer, and Alison exited the elevator, Aria crossed her arms and pouted like a toddler in timeout. "I just don't get why you had to invite Ezra."

Alison shrugged. "He would have realized we went out without him."

"So?" Spencer mumbled.

"This is still a _group_ vacation," Alison scolded.

They fell silent as they stepped into the lobby, spotting Ezra, Hanna, and Emily immediately. As they walked up to them, Aria looked at Hanna and teased, "Did you find the ice machine?"

"Yep," Hanna smiled, not missing a beat. Aria just rolled her eyes tiredly before heading back to Spencer. Emily slapped the blonde's arms. "What?"

"Ice machine?" Emily questioned. "That's where you told Aria you were going?"

Hanna shrugged innocently. "I couldn't think of anything else!"

Everybody stood in a cluster, none of them knowing what to say. Finally, Spencer sighed and pointed to the door. "To get to the boardwalk, we've gotta actually move outside. Come on."

**(A/N:) How great is Hannilyzra? I wish we could see that trio on the show, I think it would be great! **

**I know this chapter didn't have a lot of Ezria together scenes, but the next few chapters are very Ezria full! **

**Do you guys agree with Spencer and Alison or Hanna and Emily? Married or divorce? And who's excited for the group to head to the Boardwalk? Sound off in the reviews!**

**I'll be updating as soon as I can… probably sometime before Thursday! Remember, reviews=motivation=updates :))**

**-Mandy xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N:) So sorry for the late update! I really don't have any excuse… enjoy this chapter!**

**CHAPTER NINE**

The sun was beating down on all seven of them as they stood in line for a roller coaster ride. Aria groaned, "Aren't we a little old for amusement rides?"

"You are never too old for amusement rides," Hanna argued. Aria just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, wishing she hadn't left her sunglasses behind at the hotel.

Ezra stood awkwardly at the end beside Hanna and Emily, waiting until the ride came to an end so they could all get on. He had been doing math for the last few minutes and realized that the roller coaster was two to a seat. Judging by the way their group was lined up, Ezra realized he'd be the reject no one wanted to ride with. It was like middle school all over for him.

The current ride came to an end and Hanna glanced at Ezra reassuringly. She mouthed the words "Don't worry" as the other friends headed up to the steps and started getting in the karts. Toby and Spencer jumped in the first one predictably, and then Aria got into a seat by herself. Alison was about to join her, but Emily yanked her back. "Ali, ride with me! Remember when we went to that theme park in seventh grade and we would always ride together? Let's recreate the memory!"

Alison narrowed her gaze suspiciously, but relented nonetheless and joined Emily in the cart behind Aria. Hanna and Ezra stood together uncomfortably while Aria sent mental messages to Hanna, telling her to join her side.

The organizer of the roller coaster looked at the group tiredly, wanting them to just sit somewhere to get it over with. Hanna sighed dramatically, "Uh, this ride seems too… spinny. I think I'll sit this one out." She nudged Ezra and moved behind him and near the exit. Aria yelled after her, but it was too late as Ezra was already sliding into the chair next to her.

"Sorry," Ezra mumbled, as the employee of the amusement park adjusted the seat belts on the patrons.

"I don't know why they're helping you," Aria remarked, referring to Hanna and Emily.

Ezra scoffed, "Me either."

The ride started and the coaster got higher and higher on the track. Flashbacks of the last time Aria had been to a theme park flooded her head and they weren't pretty memories. Her and the girls used to always go to an amusement park, like Emily had referred to minutes ago, but Aria had always been one who rejected the scary rides.

When she had gotten in line for this one, she had shrugged off the nightmarish memories of high, spinning rides and assured herself that she was older and she could handle them. But as the ride got higher and higher, Aria's stomach was churning and she knew they were about to plummet back to the ground.

Aria linked her sweaty hand with Ezra's and quickly explained, "I know I'm mad at you right now, but I need you to hold my hand on this ride."

Ezra felt Emily kick the chair behind him and figured this was the plan all along. He snickered softly and said, "I didn't know you were scared on roller coasters."

Aria was about to say she was terrified, not scared, but the drop of the roller coaster tracks beat her to it. She screamed bloody murder and held Ezra's hand so tightly he thought she was going to break his bones. He had Aria scream loudly in the past, whether it was in fear or in pleasure, but he had no idea she could be so vociferous.

The ride began to spin and Aria looked down at her feet, continuing to scream her head off. Ezra couldn't help it and chuckled slightly. Aria heard him, squeezed his hand even tighter, and managed to yell, "It's not funny, Ezra!"

Many shouts and almost throw ups later, the ride came to a stopping point. Everyone began to get off, but Aria remained still, one hand over her eyes, the other clenched tightly to Ezra. She continued to keep her head down and Ezra looked awkwardly at the rest of the group. He patted her back and cooed, "Aria, it's over. Come on, let's get off."

Slowly, she uncovered her eyes and tried to regain her breathing. She let go of Ezra's hand and he undid the belts that had strapped them in to the ride. He grabbed Aria's hand again and helped her out of the car.

The others had already exited out the small gate and Hanna immediately skipped towards Emily. "Did it work?"

"She held his hand the whole time," Emily answered. "I'm sorry you didn't get to ride."

"Please," Hanna laughed, "I'm hung over and I had two margaritas. If I had ridden on that thing, I would've barfed all over someone." Emily laughed at the other girl's comment before Hanna pointed at the exit. Ezra was helping Aria down the steps as if she were some feeble senior citizen.

Soon enough, the group rejoined and decided to make a tentative plan. "So, what does everyone want to do?" Spencer, honorary trip advisor, asked.

"I want food," Hanna groaned. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and was currently starving.

Aria shook her head vehemently. "No way. If I eat something right now, I will throw up. Why did I go on that ride?"

"Well, I won't throw up," Alison argued. "I could use something to eat."

Toby shrugged, "I sort of want to ride more rides. I just spent a lot on tickets."

"Alright, who wants to go grab some late lunch?" Spencer questioned. Emily, Hanna, and Ali all raised their hands and Spencer sighed. "Okay, you three go eat. And then later tonight we'll all go out for dinner." She turned to Aria, "What do you wanna do?"

"I just want to sit," Aria answered. Her hand was still locked with Ezra, even though they were no longer on a ride.

"Well, I don't want to ride rides all by myself," Toby said.

Spencer glared at Ezra before turning back to Toby. "I'll go with you."

Before Aria or Ezra could say another word, everyone went their separate ways. Aria let go of Ezra's hand and headed to a nearby bench. She slumped down and Ezra sat beside her. They sat in tense silence, neither of them knowing what to say, before Ezra tried to break the ice with some humor. "Once you feel better, you want to go ride the kiddie rides?"

Aria turned and glared at him and he sighed, "Sorry."

She hunched her shoulders and waved him off. "It's fine… I'm sorry about earlier."

Ezra shook his head and scooted closer to her. "No, it was my fault. Some of the things I said…"

"I know," Aria cut him off. She smiled weakly and asked, "Do you realize that this is our first trip as a couple ever?"

"Yeah," Ezra answered. He wanted to make a remark that it was also their first trip as husband and wife, but decided against it.

"Can we just," Aria began, "figure everything out later? I know we need to talk about it, but I kind of wanna just enjoy the day with you and not fight."

"I'd like that," Ezra grinned. "Ok, for the rest of the day, no arguments and no bringing up the whole… marriage thing."

"Deal," Aria smiled. "So, how about the Ferris Wheel?"

"You sure?" Ezra asked. "It's pretty high."

Aria rolled her eyes as she got off the bench. "Yeah, but it's not dropping or spinning or anything."

Ezra stood up and held her hand. "Alright. Let's go."

XXXX

"I'll just get a salad," Emily told the waitress, handing the worker her menu.

Hanna gaped at her healthy friend. "How can you just get a salad?! Emily, you can get a fried slice of cheesecake on a stick here, and all you're getting is a bowl of lettuce?!"

Emily looked back at the waitress. "Yeah, I think I'll stick with the salad."

The waitress laughed a little before walking away. Emily looked at Hanna and pointed out, "Sorry I didn't want a corndog and fried cookie dough like you."

Hanna rolled her eyes. "Your loss."

The conversation fell flat and Alison decided to break the silence. "Can I ask you two something?" They nodded cautiously and Alison continued. "Why are you two helping Ezra so much?"

"You know Aria's all mopey without him," Hanna explained. "I just want her to be happy."

Emily nodded, "And despite everything, Fitz is a good guy. He deserves to be happy."

Alison thought on it for a minute and sighed. "Aria's mad, but Spencer's even angrier. She is not happy they got married."

"Well, I think one of us needs to be the responsible one and tell them how dumb they were," Hanna said. "I just didn't want to be that person. Besides, this whole marriage ordeal is gonna be one hell of a story one day."

**(A/N:) Well there's chapter nine! Don't forget to leave a review! Reviews = motivation = updates :)**


End file.
